The present invention relates to a push switch provided, for example, in a vehicle or the like.
Examples of push switches include the push switch described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-197074, which comprises: a switch disposed on a seat; a tubular case that accommodates the seat and the switch; and a soft button mounted on the upper part of the case and having a peripheral side wall and an upper operation wall.
In this push switch, the switch has a main body part and an operating part projecting upward from the main body part. Furthermore, the upper operation wall has a pressing part that presses the operating part. Furthermore, the seat comprises a base part on which the switch is mounted, a cover part positioned at the periphery of the main body part, and an upper wall positioned above the cover part and covering the switch. Furthermore, the upper wall has a through-hole at a position corresponding to the operating part, a space is arranged so as to be provided to the inside of the upper operation wall, and the operating part and the pressing part face each other via this through-hole.
In the push switch described above, when the upper operation wall of the button is pressed, the pressing part pushes the operating part downward, while being elastically deformed, so as to turn the switch on, and a signal is sent to the exterior by lead wires connected to terminals of the switch.
The terminals of this switch are formed as four terminals which are led out downward through through-holes provided in the base part of the seat and through-holes provided in conductive terminal members mounted on the lower surface of the base part, and are electrically connected to the terminal members by solder or the like.
However, in the conventional push switch described above, because the terminal members are simply mounted on the lower surface of the seat, irregularities tend to occur in the electrical connection between the terminals of the switch and the terminal members, such that failures occur due to play in the switch, such that there is a risk that the push switch will not operate in response to a predetermined pressing operation.